1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessing resources from enterprise information systems (EIS) and more particularly relates to a programming model for accessing EIS resource adapters on various levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IBM WebSphere Process Server implements the Java 2 Enterprise Edition (J2EE) Connector architecture (JCA), version 1.5. JCA is a standard architecture for integrating J2EE applications with enterprise information systems. Also known as resource adapters or JCA adapters, WebSphere Adapters enable managed, bidirectional connectivity between enterprise information systems (EISs) and J2EE components supported by WebSphere Process Server.
The Resource Adapters that follow the J2EE Connector Architecture specification provide their functionality through the set of common client interfaces (CCIs), as defined in the J2EE specification. This is not sufficient for use in the service oriented architecture (SOA), as their functionality needs to be exposed as services, at different levels, based on the requirements of a client. A programming model is needed to allow the use of EIS resources by service component architecture (SCA) components.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that enable the use of EIS resources by the SCA components as required by a client. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would enable access to EIS resources at various levels, and map resources to meet the needs of a client.